Made Of Blood, Tears And Glass
by LittleJessy
Summary: Amor é apenas uma palavra até achar um sentido para ela! Ela era aquela garota que ficava sentada olhando a paisagem de um jardim sonhando com um grande amor. Aquela que amava; Aquela que se escondia; Aquela que teve seu coração partido; Mas nem tudo é como queremos não é mesmo? Amor pode se transformar em ódio! Fanfic postada também no Social Spirit por mim mesma e sem plágio.


As palavras se transformaram em batalhas intermináveis, uma era de estados em guerra. O sistema de uma aldeia por país não existia até então. Organizações ninjas eram grupos de milícias divididos por clã. Neste mundo de guerra constante, o poder, era tudo. O clã Uchiha era conhecido em todo o mundo como um clã guerreiro com o chakra da Raposa de Nove Caldas, e o Sharingan. Depois dos Uchiha vieram os "Senju, o clã da floresta," então o clã Senju rivalizou o clã Uchiha em força e poder. Seu líder, Senju Hashirama era o ninja mais poderoso da época. E outra vez, os Senju e os Uchiha lutaram entre si.

No entanto essa luta interminável ameaçou ambos os clãs, então para obter a paz, os líderes do clã Senju e Uchiha, Hashirama e Madara, selaram um acordo. Acordo esse que criou uma organização, depois conhecida como Vila Oculta da Folha, ou Konoha. Com o acordo de Hashirama e Madara, os outros países também fizeram acordos formando uma vila importante em cada país.

o0o

Com a batalha que havia ocorrido tempos antes de selarem o acordo, os irmãos de Hashirama e Madara morreram Senju Itama e Kawarama, e Uchiha Izuna. Com o acordo selado e a vila em construção, os primeiros clãs e moradores foram chegando para se instalarem na vila. Hashirama foi eleito o Hokage, Madara não gostou muito da ideia, mas não podia fazer nada, fora uma votação justa mas ele era o líder do seu clã.

Para que não houvesse mais guerras e evitar uma batalha interna na Vila Oculta da Folha, Hashirama decidiu que Madara seria líder da Corporação Militar tendo ao seu lado outros Uchiha. Nesse período de construção da vila, Hashirama pediu para Madara organizar um grupo de ninjas fortes e sair em procura de outros clãs para fazer parte da vila. O Uchiha organizou o grupo, sendo que seus sobrinhos e amigos mais próximos estavam, e partiram para o País do Trovão, Vila Oculta da Nuvem.

o0o

Na Vila Oculta da Nuvem, existia um clã renomado e forte, que possuía seu doujutsu Byakugan, o Kekkei Genkai que poderia ser mais poderoso e mais forte que o Sharingan. Eles eram denominados Hyuuga, seu estilo de batalha era totalmente diferente dos outros. Consistia em acertar os pontos de chakra do inimigo fazendo-o assim bloquear seus jutsus os impedindo de realizá-los, podia-se até matá-lo com apenas um golpe.

Os Hyuuga eram fortes e destemidos, nada melhor do que se instalar permanentemente na Vila Oculta da Folha, seriam ótimos aliados em batalhas. Já que a Vila Oculta da Nuvem havia acabado uma guerra interna contra os Hyuuga, o Senhor Feudal mandou o Raikage investir em uma batalha contar os Hyuuga para descobrir todos os segredos do tão famoso Byakugan herança ocular que vem de gerações. Como eles eram fortes, a Vila Oculta da Nuvem perdeu vários ninjas, e o Senhor Feudal deu apenas um mês para que os Hyuuga saíssem do país. No entanto o convite para se instalarem na Vila Oculta da Folha veio em ótima hora, eles estavam na última semana para achar um lugar para morar, já que no País do Trovão eles estavam proibidos de permanecer.

o0o

Madara e os outros ultrapassaram os portões do clã Hyuuga fazendo com que as mulheres e crianças que estavam ali se assustassem, já que haviam sido atacados em menos de um mês, estavam em no mínimo quinze ninjas ali. Uma criada que estava por perto da entrada da casa principal do clã, rapidamente avisou o líder que ninjas estrangeiros estavam ali. Logo mais o líder do clã Hyuuga apareceu, junto de alguns ninjas também Hyuuga.

— O que desejam aqui? Quem são vocês? – Hiashi perguntou a eles os olhando com imponência. Mesmo sendo ele assim não deixava transparecer seu nervosismo, pois sabia que mais um ataque, e eles não aguentariam, e o segredo do Byakugan seria revelado.

— Podemos conversar senhor... - Madara esperou um pouco até o homem a sua frente dizer seu nome.

— Hyuuga Hiashi!... Como saberei que não iram me atacar quando entrarem em meus aposentos? - Hiashi o respondeu e lhe lançou a pergunta fazendo com que Madara e os outros se entreolhassem.

— Tens a minha palavra! Não iremos lhe atacar, e nem ao clã. Temos uma proposta para fazer ao senhor - Shisui o respondeu, já que era o mais sensato ali, e sabia que Madara nunca lhe diria algo assim.

— Tudo bem, mas se me atacarem, não terei pena de nenhum de vocês! - Hiashi disse e caminhou até seu escritório, levando consigo seu sobrinho, Hyuuga Neji e mais dois ninjas logo atrás de si. Os outros iam mais atrás.

A casa era uma enorme mansão, caminharam pela varanda rodeada por vasos de flores de todas as cores, a esposa de Hiashi era muito cuidadosa com seus jardins e adorava flores, ela já havia falecido, e Hiashi deixava como ela gostava para que fosse lembrada. Vários pilares na cor branca rodeavam a varanda, logo mais a entrada, com as portas na cor creme com o símbolo do clã em dourado. Os ninjas Hyuuga abriram a porta, e se depararam com uma sala média com um sofá em tom creme e uma escrivaninha em mogno escuro, duas prateleiras contendo vários pergaminhos e uma grande janela que dava a visão de um belo jardim colorido logo atrás. Hiashi se sentou e pediu para fazerem o mesmo, seu sobrinho Neji sentou-se por perto e ficou a fita-los assim como o patriarca dos Hyuuga e os ninjas Hyuuga ficaram na porta.

— Digam! - Disse Hiashi impacientemente.

— Bom meu nome é Uchiha Shisui estes são Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Fugaku somos da Vila Oculta da Folha, ou Konoha se preferir.

— Já ouvi falar desta vila, bom o que seria a tal proposta Uchiha? - disse Hiashi olhando intrigado com o que o Uchiha havia dito alguns instantes antes.

— Soubemos que tens passado por problemas aqui no País do Trovão -Madara falou olhando fixamente Hiashi que o encarava friamente após o que foi dito.

— Sim de certa forma - disse simplesmente sem desviar do olhar do moreno a sua frente.

— Viemos a pedido do Hokage lhe fazer à proposta de se unir a Vila Oculta da Folha, onde poderás viver com seu clã - disse Shisui, tentando descontrair um pouco já que a tensão entre Hiashi e Madara era grande.

— E o que querem em troca? Pelo que sei dos Uchiha vocês não são de fazer oferta sem preço, e pelo que sei o preço a ser pago é alto - Hiashi já havia ouvido de muitos por aí em sua juventude e recentemente, de aldeias atacadas pelos Uchiha e de seus olhos amaldiçoados.

— Soubemos que vocês tem um Kekkei Genkai forte, se houver uma união entre os clãs nós ficaríamos mais fortes, não que não tenhamos força, mas pelo que me foi dito pelo Hokage vocês tem habilidades interessantes, e já que precisam de um lugar, aqui estamos com esta oferta, agora deixamos por sua conta Hiashi-sama. Se aceitar partirá conosco, mas se recusar não poderemos fazer nada e o senhor não quer ser atacado novamente pelos ninjas da Nuvem, pelo que percebi, não tens ninja o suficiente para evitar um novo ataque - disse Itachi tentando medir as palavras para que nada saísse do controle, sempre sábio e um bom pensador.

— Como poderei ter certeza de que não estão querendo o nosso Kekkei Genkai? A maioria que se aproximou de meu clã tinha interesse exclusivo à isto, tenho que garantir a segurança de minhas filhas e de todo meu clã! - Hiashi sabia que uma escolha desse porte teria de ser precisa e exata qualquer que fosse a falha a consequência seria enorme eu poderia perder todo o clã.

— Já lhe disse que tens nossa palavra, não iremos fazer mal algum a você e ao seu clã queremos apenas uma aliança, em troca teram onde viver em segurança com seu clã e família - Itachi tentou convence-lo.

— Irei pensar nesta proposta. Enquanto não me decido, podem ficar hospedados em meu clã - disse Hiashi ainda meio incerto de confiar nos estranhos, porém sabia que era preciso. Mas antes de tomar alguma decisão deveria conversar com o conselho.

— Tudo bem se não formos incomodar aceitamos- disse Naruto que ainda mantinha-se calado.

— Irei pedir para uma criada preparar seus quartos - dizendo isto Hiashi levanta-se e sendo acompanhado dos mesmos e retirando-se do escritório do patriarca todos foram para uma sala ainda acompanhados pelos ninjas Hyuuga que faziam a segurança do mesmo, sentaram-se e chá foi servido a todos. Era uma sala com apenas uma mesinha de centro em mogno preto, duas janelas gigantescas com visão para frente do clã, algumas estantes continham lindos vasos com flores, a sala era bem arejada e iluminada, todos estavam em silêncio bebericando o chá, até que uma criada chega.

— Arrume alguns quartos para os nossos visitantes. - disse Hiashi, sem desviar seu olhar do chá.

— Sim Hiashi-sama... Hinata-sama e Hanabi-sama estão no jardim, e o almoço será servido em alguns minutos. Com licença. - e se retirou, indo rumo ao andar de cima.

— Obrigado pela estadia Hiashi-sama - disse Madara - Mas o quanto antes nos der sua resposta melhor. - Madara falou com seu mesmo tom frio de sempre.

— Como já disse irei conversar com o conselho do clã e quando tiver a resposta lhe direi. - disse, mantendo a calma.

— Tudo bem! - Shisui falou antes de dar mais um gole no chá.

Aquela fora uma longa tarde de discussões sobre as vilas e os clãs. Logo o almoço fora servido, todos se sentaram a mesa e depois de alguns minutos chegaram duas meninas que sentaram-se cada uma de um lado da mesa perto do patriarca Hyuuga.

— Essas são minhas filhas Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Hanabi. - Hiashi as apresentou. A mais velha era morena de cabelos azulados, olhos perolados, pequena de máximo dezoito anos. Possuía uma beleza rara, e a outra menor era morena de cabelos castanhos, pequenina de uns doze ou treze anos. Bonita de olhos perolados muito parecida com o primo.

— O hayou. - disse Hanabi com um sorriso.

— O hayou - Hinata falou tímida.

— O hayou Hinata e Hanabi! - Fugaku as cumprimentou sendo gentil e amistoso com as pequenas meninas.

— O hayou senhor...- Disse Hanabi sem saber o nome do mesmo.

— Uchiha Fugaku- Disse ele sorrindo pra menina que cora.

Depois de um almoço em silêncio a tarde passou tranquila, os Uchiha e o Hatake ficaram na maioria do tempo em seus quartos, a tarde correu rápida. No entardecer foi convocada por Hiashi uma reunião com os anciões do clã, todos já estavam reunidos na sala de reuniões de Hiashi discutindo sobre a proposta que o Hokage havia ofertado.

— Soubemos da proposta deles Hiashi, vai aceitar isto? - disse um dos anciões.

— Ainda não sei por isso convoquei vocês para decidirmos o melhor, precisamos de um lugar imediatamente! - disse Hiashi neutro.

— Eu sei, e nós temos pouco tempo - disse o mais jovem ancião.

— Sim! Caso contrário seremos atacados e talvez não consigamos resistir novamente! - A única ansiã mulher do conselho se pronunciou.

— Não há outra escolha é pegar ou largar, pois quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui mais chances teremos de não sermos atacados novamente - Outro ancião comentou.

— Não podemos perder mais ninguém! Eu soube que a Vila Oculta da Folha é um bom lugar, podemos nos mudar pra lá e reconstruir o clã, vai ser difícil e cansativo, mas temos que pensar no clã, sei que não quer que nada aconteça com suas filhas e com o clã Hiashi, e isto é o melhor a se fazer no momento não temos outra escolha! - disse o pai de Hiashi conhecido como Mestre Hyuuga, Kon-sama.

— Então está decidido partiremos com os Uchiha o mais breve possível espero que estejamos certos e que tudo ocorra bem.- depois de se decidirem, Hiashi se retirou da sala e foi falar com os até então, estranhos.

No meio do caminho avistou Hanabi e Hinata no jardim, estava preocupado com suas filhas. Hinata não era boa em lutas e Hanabi era muito nova nem uma das duas poderia se defender caso ocorresse algo de errado nesta viajem ele não poderia permitir que algo de ruim acontecesse a suas pequenas, e esse é um dos grandes motivos que o fizera tomar a decisão de ir com os Uchiha e com o Hatake. Chegando ao suposto quarto de Shisui, bateu a porta e ouviu um pequeno "entre", assim que adentrou o resinto que continha um futon e uma mesinha de mogno verde musgo, pode ver o Uchiha lendo alguns pergaminhos, se aproximou do mesmo e sentou-se a sua frente olhando o jovem Uchiha largar o que fazia e encará-lo da mesma maneira.

— A que devo sua visita Hiashi-sama? - disse Shisui já prevendo o que seria.

— Me reuni agora pouco com os anciões do clã e nós decidimos que partiremos com vocês Uchiha. - Hiashi o respondeu.

— Boa escolha Hiashi-sama! Irei informar aos outros e partiremos em breve. - Shisui falou e Hiashi se levantou saindo em direção a seu escritório onde passava a maior parte do tempo, antes da viajem queria resolver assuntos pendentes ao clã.

Após a saída do patriarca, Shisui se dirigiu ao quarto de Madara onde todos estavam reunidos, shisui bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre", após entrar no cômodo percebeu que este tinha um futon e um armário contendo pequenas flores que enfeitavam o lugar sem muitos móveis, olhou mais adiante e avistou todos reunidos, aproximou-se dos mesmos e sentou-se ao lado de Itachi que estava com cara de tédio ouvindo algo que Fugaku dizia.

— Achei que fosse revisar aqueles pergaminhos shisui?! - disse Madara neutro como sempre.

— Hiashi foi me procurar agora pouco e me deu a resposta. - disse shisui olhando sério para todos - Ele se reuniu com os anciões do clã e todos decidiram que seria melhor partirem conosco.

— Sábia decisão a deles, ainda mais que faltam apenas sete dias para terem de sumir daqui! - disse Sasuke em um tom serio e debochado ao mesmo tempo.

— Nós apenas viemos informar onde irão ficar agora o resto é um assunto pendente ao Hokage - Fugaku respondeu bravo pelo que seu filho mais novo disse.

— Vamos arrumar nossas coisas e deixar prontas, garanto que Hiashi já está mandando arrumar tudo ele e rápido isso tenho que admitir - disse Obito que ate agora se manteve calado.

— Sim disso sabemos - disse Kakashi - mas o que me preocupa é se os ninjas da Nuvem não tentaram fazer algo para impedir, o Raikage sabe que os Hyuuga são assim como os uchiha, um clã forte e sabe que com uma união nossa vila ficaria ainda mais forte enquanto a vila dele ficaria em desvantagem.

— Somos Uchiha, ninguém nos para e quem não os quer aqui e o Senhor Feudal não podemos fazer nada a não ser o que o Hokage propôs e se tentarem nos atacar daremos um jeito - disse Obito debochado.

— Até mesmo os mais fortes caem sabia? - perguntou Fugaku.

— Não jogue praga para cima de mim Fugaku ou conto pra mikoto-onee-chan. - disse Obito.

— Silêncio parem de brigar como se fossem criançinhas, precisamos voltar o mais rápido possível, ainda temos muitos assuntos do clã para resolver! - madara falou imponente.

— Tudo bem vamos andem logo com as coisas e se arrumem talvez partiremos ao nascer do sol! - Shisui os alertou.

Depois da breve reunião, todos foram para seus devidos quartos, Madara depois de ter arrumado suas coisas foi conversar com Fugaku e Itachi que ficaram no mesmo quarto.  
Quando estava perto do quarto não pode deixar de notar uma movimentação no jardim, quando olhou para o local viu em meio às flores e árvores duas meninas de olhos perolados, eram as filhas de Hiashi, não podendo deixar de notar que as duas tinham uma beleza estonteante, mas que a mais velha lhe chamava a atenção chamava, depois de um tempo uma menina de cabelos brancos apareceu chamando as outras e juntas se retiraram do jardim entrando na casa. Percebendo que ficou tempo demais ali parado resolveu seguir caminho, chegando ao quarto de Fugaku e Itachi viu que os mesmos já haviam terminado de arrumar suas coisas, Itachi viu Madara parado observando e o provocou.

— Perdido oji-san? - Perguntou Itachi sorrindo.

— Não apenas vim conversar. - disse já entrando no local e sentando-se ao lado de Itachi.

— Tudo bem, mas espero que todos estejam prontos para partir, temos que ir falar com Hiashi para ver quando tudo estará pronto para podermos ir! - disse Fugaku arrumando a última coisa que havia ali e sentando-se ao lado de seu cunhado e seu filho.

— Espero que o clã Hyuuga não cause problemas na vila. - Comentou Madara dando um pequeno suspiro.

— Também espero, mas pelo que os vi não causaram problemas e sim ajudaram, eles possuem jutsus de defesa bons assim como nós. - disse Fugaku.

— Sim eu sei e oji-san por que olha tanto as meninas? Quando sai para tomar um ar te vi observando as mesmas. Está interessado em alguma? - perguntou Itachi em tom brincalhão.

— Itachi em primeiro lugar a mais nova e apenas uma criança e em segundo a mais velha e deve ser uma adolescente mimada então sendo assim as duas não passam de crianças a meu ver. - disse Madara já perdendo o pouco de paciência que lhe restava odiava quando o sobrinho tentava lhe por contra a parede ou se metia em assuntos que só diziam respeito a ele, mesmo ele sendo um prodígio Uchiha as vezes também parecia uma criança e não um homem como já era nos auge dos 23 anos. Após a breve conversa dos Uchiha todos se encaminharam para a sala onde encontraram Hiashi, o mesmo ao perceber suas presenças os convidou para se sentarem e conversar.

— Hiashi gostaria de saber quando mais ou menos poderemos partir?! - perguntou Fugaku, logo depois ouviu barulho de passos e logo entrando Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke e Shisui.

— Bom acho que ao amanhecer já poderemos ir, já dei a ordem de todos estarem no portão principal do clã para partimos. - disse Hiashi, pois havia mesmo dito que era para todos estarem no portão do clã ao amanhecer.

— Então tudo bem já arrumamos nossas coisas esperamos que goste de nossa vila! - disse Fugaku, os outros estavam sentados a sua volta apenas ouvindo os dois.

— Tudo bem não vejo problemas. - O silencio reinou naquele cômodo podendo-se ouvir apenas o som de pássaros, logo depois se pode ouvir passos apressados e logo uma serva entrar.

— Senhor Hiashi, Hanabi-sama se machucou e pediu para chamar o senhor! - disse a serva quase chorando.

— O que houve com ela? - perguntou calmo, já sabia que a filha mais nova era uma criança agitada a mesma vivia se machucando então se preocupava mais, pois Hinata por mais que não lutasse era boa em jutsus médicos, Hanabi estaria em boas mãos.

— Ela subiu em uma árvore enquanto Chiharu-sama e Hinata-sama conversavam e acabou caindo. - disse apressada.

— Tudo bem diga que já estou indo. - disse e deu um longo suspiro rezando para que nada de mal tivesse acontecido a menor, do contrário as duas mais velhas levariam uma bronca.

Hiashi se despediu dos Uchiha e rumou ao quarto de Hanabi onde encontrou a mesma brigando com uma serva que insistia em lhe passar uma pomada no joelho que continha uma marca roxa, olhou ao redor e viu Hinata que estava em silêncio pela irmã e Chiharu calma como sempre, logo uma serva entrou com um copo de água e entregou a Hinata que parecia mesmo muito nervosa não seria bom brigar com ela agora, então deixaria para saber da história mais tarde.

— Hanabi-sama se sente bem?- perguntou Mey uma serva apenas de Hanabi.

— Sim Mey não se preocupe vou sobreviver! - disse sorrindo meigamente para a mesma que logo depois saiu com as outras servas deixando apenas Hinata, Chiharu, Hanabi e Hiashi no quarto.

— Já lhe disse que tens de tomar mais cuidado Hanabi, uma hime não fica por aí subindo em árvores. - ralhou Hiashi frio, pois já havia conversado com a filha sobre seu comportamento.

— Sim otou-san, mas é que tinha um ninho em cima da árvore e eu queria ver o que tinha dentro. - disse inocentemente.

— Tudo bem, mas não faça mais isso e quando quiser saber alguma coisa pergunte a Hinata ou a Chiharu. - disse e se retirou do local sem esperar resposta da mesma.

Depois do pequeno incidente que ocorreu Hiashi voltou ao seu escritório, mas sempre recebendo notícias dos seus ninjas sobre os Uchiha o que faziam, onde estavam com quem estavam. Horas depois, o jantar fora servido e todos jantaram calmamente e silenciosamente sem preocupações, depois de conversarem após o jantar todos foram deitar-se para dormir, ficando assim só os guardas da mansão fazendo sua ronda.

X.X

O sol já estava nascendo quando todos já estavam no grande portão Hyuuga, todos olhavam tristemente para o lugar, onde fora que alguns nasceram, cresceram e morreram. O dia seria longo e após todos se despedirem do local rumaram a seu novo lar, a Vila Oculta da Folha, depois de muito caminharem atravessando florestas densas e alguns lagos pelo caminho, por sorte não foram em nem um momento atacados, mas os ninjas sempre estavam observando com seus Byakugan para ver se tinham algum inimigo pelas redondezas que oferecesse perigo ao patriarca e ao clã.

Já estava quase anoitecendo, quando finalmente chegaram em um morro que do alto poderia ser vista a vila e como era imensa.  
Ao longe pode ser visto um grande portão em cores vermelho e verde com um grande símbolo.

— Chegamos Hinata-sama. - disse Amay a serva apenas de Hinata.

— Ainda bem, espero que possamos viver em paz aqui. - falou olhando o grande portão que agora não estava mais tão longe.

— Sim, assim todos esperamos - disse Amay mais uma vez agora já adentrando o grande portão da Vila Oculta da Folha. Logo um homem vestindo uma capa branca chega com vários ninjas da folha e fica frente à Hiashi.

— Seja bem vindo a Vila Oculta da Folha, Konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi. - disse o mesmo retirando seu chapéu de Hokage.  
— Senju Hashirama...- disse Hiashi o fitando seriamente.

— Então este é o clã Hyuuga? Imagino que estão todos exaustos!? O que acha de vir conversar comigo em meus aposentos enquanto seu clã se instala em algumas casas afastadas que reservamos para construírem o clã Hyuuga!?

— Tudo bem Hashirama-sama.

E assim Hiashi seguiu Hashirama juntamente de Tobirama e Madara. Seria uma conversa longa até decidirem e acertarem todos os detalhes e assinarem os pergaminhos da aliança. O clã se encaminhou até uma área mais afastada da vila, possuía varias casas, ainda não havia nenhum detalhe pois Hashirama não quis se meter no assunto de cores e outras coisas. Ele achou melhor apenas fazer algumas casas e deixar os donos delas que lhes detalha-se como quisessem e do próprio gosto.  
As casas eram pequenas mas especificamente do tamanho ideal para as famílias apenas a casa principal que era enorme. Ela ficava um pouco mais distante das outras e lógico que se destacava pela postura e tamanho.

X

Hashirama abriu as portas de seus aposentos e convidou os outros para entrarem. Sua sala consistia em apenas sua mesa e outra para Tobirama quando passava a ajuda-lo, duas estantes lotadas de pergaminhos na cor preta e branca e uma janela onde podia-se ver toda a vila. Se sentou em frente a sua mesa, na coloração amarronzada, e pediu para que Hiashi se senta-se a sua frente.

— Bem como pode ver e ouviu de meus ninjas que eu havia pedido para formarem uma aliança com nossa vila, não é mesmo, espero que viva bem aqui junto ao seu clã. Queremos que nos ajudem em batalhas e que sejam prestativos para missões designadas. Alguma pergunta Hiashi-sama? - Hashirama fez a pergunta e Hiashi o olhou impacientemente.

— Acho que seus ninjas explicaram tudo, mas eu queria saber, é apenas ninjas para missões que precisa? Pelo que eu pensava Konoha era bem forte para pedir alianças. - Hiashi devolveu a pergunta com outra pergunta.

— Na verdade... - Hashirama se levantou da cadeira e foi até a janela, e de lá respondeu o que Hiashi mais temia ouvir. - Haverá um casamento...


End file.
